


Preacher Man

by swordandsloth



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Priests, Ben is awkward, Catholic Guilt, Catholicism, Confessional Sex, Definitely going to hell for this one, F/M, Forgive me father for i have sinned writing this damned fic, I'm Going to Hell, Id like to apologise to the catholic church, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Just smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Ben Solo, Priest Kink, Priests, Religion, Rey is a badass, Sex, Shameless Smut, There is no plot, Vaginal Sex, fleabag references, inappropriate use of a church, inappropriate use of a confessional, kneel, only porn, this is just filth i swear to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordandsloth/pseuds/swordandsloth
Summary: Father Benjamin Solo meets a lost wayward soul one day at a service. 4 days later they fuck in a confessionalBone apple teeth.That's it. That's the fucking fic.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Preacher Man

**Author's Note:**

> So before we begin, I'd like to say I'm sorry but I'm not really that sorry. I have no excuses. I have no one to blame but myself... and possibly Phoebe Waller-Bridge...  
> And also I like the mental image of Adam Driver in a black suit... sue me.

Ben had honestly ended up in the priesthood accidentally. Throughout his childhood he’d sworn down he wouldn’t end up in that god-awful dog collar, despite his family’s wishes. But somehow, he had. In aggressively rebelling against the family’s heavy Catholicism he’d ran with the wrong crowds, got involved with some bad people, lost his money and his self-respect. He’d come home with his tail between his legs and asked his mother for advice. One night, it seemed to make perfect sense, so he went to his mother.

Father Benjamin felt weird on his tongue, considering his antics in years past. But he enjoyed the feeling of purpose this vocation gave him, he had home security, a large congregation who loved and respected him. Life was good, peaceful and calm. And most of all uneventful.

Until she walked in. Seeing someone of her age group wasn’t particularly out of the ordinary but it wasn’t normal per-say, his congregation typically consisted of elderly people raised in the faith and the odd 30-year-old who found god similarly to him. But she was young, probably in her late twenties with soft blush skin and sun-baked brown hair. She slid her sunglasses off and into her bag, wiping the sweat from her brow. Her sinfully short white sundress clung to her figure, skimming over her curves. Ben flushed, blessing himself subtly and setting himself a penance of at least 17 Hail Mary's tonight after that. He looked back up at her, she had a butter brown sun hat in her hand as she looked around the church.

Tourists weren’t common but again not uncommon, for passing people of faith they’d drop by, light a candle, donate a buck and leave. Ben had no doubt that this was her intention but somehow his feet where moving him over.

“Good morning miss.” He gave a soft bend of the head at her and she smiled. Her smile was blinding, warm rose lips curled over bright white teeth. Her smile took over her entire face, Ben knew his faith like the holy book he preached but until this day he was on the fence over whether angels exist. Until he saw her smile. She must have been an angel.

“Good morning Father.” She spoke with an accent, thick and polished. British.

“Ben, please.” He smiled, his preacher voice taking over pushing him back to his place. “How May I help you child?” He cringed at his own speech; she didn’t look that much younger than him not young enough to call her child.

“Erm, I honestly just came inside to shelter from the heat, I didn’t... know this place would be so beautiful.”

“The hidden Gem she’s called, St Bernadette’s is truly beautiful on the inside despite her humble exterior. It was a clever ruse to stay safe during many wars.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“It’s not the only thing beautiful here.” Ben whispered; his eyes caught on admiring the golden strands in her hair.

“What?”

“Erm I mean, the lord. The lord is beautiful and with us and what not.” Ben coughed smoothing his jacket sleeve in recovery. He stole a glance at her, she had flushed a warm crimson. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

“I never asked your name. You must be new here; I know mostly all of the town not just the congregation.”

“Rey, my name is Rey.”

“Rey, like sunshine. It suits you. Do you have a family name? I might know your family?”

“I don’t have one. No family, just me.” He pressed down his inappropriate thoughts and tried to behave like Ms Kanata was watching him. He touched her arm gently in consolidation.

“I am sorry.”

“It’s okay, I have friends, my own little family.”

“As long as you have your own support network then you’re fine.”

“Is there a mass beginning soon? I don’t want to keep you from your holy duties, but I also wouldn’t mind hearing your service.”

“There’s a service in half an hour if you don’t mind the wait.” He asked checking his watch.

* * *

She held his gaze through almost all of the service, stopping to bow her head in prayer every now and again to mirror the congregation. Her eyelashes casted small shadows on her cheeks as the church light casted down on her face. Ben tripped over his feet at least twice during his homily, and he is sure that Ms Kanata noticed. He focused primarily on blessing the host and wine on the lead up to communion, reciting the words through memory alone.

“Lord, I am not worthy that you should enter under my roof, but only say the word and my soul shall be healed.”

Ben watched the bustle of the congregation as they began filtering down for communion, Rey following, leaving her hat behind on instruction from Ms Kanata, clasping her hands in front of her. Maz had seemingly took Rey under her wing through the mass, guiding her through the words, through the hymns and quickly but not so subtlety through how to receive communion. Ben chuckled to himself, it always warmed his soul to see his congregation flock together and welcome new people with open arms. It was wonderful.

Well. Until he served Maz communion. Maz being old school catholic, she took the body of Christ on her tongue. So, Rey followed similarly. Once Maz had walked away, Rey stepped forward, a soft blush on her cheeks. Ben cleared his throat, lifted the host and barely whispered: “The Body of Christ” and Rey faltered.

“You say Amen.”

“Oh.” She laughed, that smile again. “Amen.” And then opened her mouth, tongue gently hanging.

Ben swallowed, placing the host down on her tongue. Her mouth closed too quickly, letting her soft lips brush against his fingers, her eyes shot open. The image felt seared on his brain. He moved his hand away quickly, as if burned. She looked worried but moved away fast. Her face remained worried throughout the remainder of service and Ben was distracted too.

“Go in peace.” Ben commanded as he mentally racked up the total of penance prayers he deserved to be in the low hundreds. He followed the parade out and into his private quarters, removing his cassock and robes, returning to his more comfortable suit. He fiddled with the dog collar in hand for a moment or two before one of the altar servers walked in.

“Father, there’s a young lady outside who wants to speak to you.”

“Oh. Right.” He slid the white slip back into his collar and walked out of the vestry. Rey stood holding her hat in her hands, fidgeting slightly.

“Father! Sorry I wanted to catch you before I left.”

“That’s no problem, how can I help?”

“Well I was told by Ms Kanata that you have a confession service here at St Bernadette’s.”

“Yes. The confessional is open every Thursday from 7pm. I’m there till about 10, when I leave for bed. Even the servants of the lord must sleep. We are only human.” Rey chuckled.

“May I pop by? Is that okay?”

“Of course, my dear. Whenever you wish.”

“Thank you, Father.” She smiled that beautiful smile, donned her hat and walked away. Thursday felt like a year away.

Thursday came and Ben felt like his body was on fire. He ran through the morning prayers on auto pilot, left for a confirmation session at the local school and returned with hours still left to process. He spent at least two hours cleaning the Vestry, polishing silverware and dusting any surface he could find. Then 7pm finally came. He retired to the confessional. Little window shut over, bottle of water at his feet in case of emergencies. He had coughed his way through a penance list one too many times.

Dr Holdo was the first to grace the confessional; mainly confessing for taking pride over telling a rogue colleague where to shove it. He always enjoyed Holdo’s confession, she was a strong and tenacious woman under her calm collective exterior, he enjoyed seeing the peeks under the surface. Fifteen Hail Marys and too say at least one nice thing to this colleague a day. She huffed and puffed but left calm. She was followed by Mr Akbar, another comical confession. Three turns of the rosary and a promise to return his neighbour’s cat. Then he was free for a moment, to collect his thoughts and have a sip of water when a gentle knock came on the door.

“Father Ben?” Rey’s voice was nervous but strong.

“Just come in. The other door.” He swallowed deeply as he heard the door open and close gently, the rustle of fabric against skin and the tapping of her nails against the woodwork.

“How does this work?” She laughed.

“Oh erm, you say Forgive me Father for I have sinned and then discuss your sins and I will prescribe a penance worthy.”

“Right okay. Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”

“How have you sinned?”

“I... It is probably the most cliché confession in the world, but I had impure thoughts about someone I shouldn’t have.”

“Surprisingly not one I hear that often; it’s usually just I almost strangled a co-worker.” Ben heard the echoes of her laughter.

“Oh, add that to the list. But mainly the impure thoughts. I’m not even Catholic and I felt guilty about them.”

“Where the impure thoughts related to religion in some way?”

“Almost exclusively. During a service.”

“Oh.”

“During your service.”

“Oh. Oh! Well erm...”

“About you Father.”

Ben fell silent unsure what to say. What to do.

“I just, didn’t expect to meet a priest like you. And then the way you spoke the words. And when you gave me communion. All of it. I understand mass is supposed to be spiritual but that was other worldly. I didn’t think I liked to be told what to do, I don’t but I’d let you tell me what to do anytime.”

Ben couldn’t think, couldn’t speak. He was frozen in his own mind. He certainly wasn’t the one who moved his mouth to whisper the word.

“Kneel.”

“What?” Rey breathed.

“Kneel.”

He wasn’t the one moving his legs either. Stepping out of his booth and moving over to open the door to hers. She was knelt, red dress pooled on the floor covering her assumedly bare legs. He moved towards her and her breath caught. His hands moved before he could pull them back to cup her face. Her eyes where big looking up at him. Nowhere near that sweet innocence of the woman who had walked in yesterday. They were heavy and lustful.

“Yes Father?” Her words dripped with sin and temptation and every fibre of his holy being cried out to walk away but nothing could move his legs. His knees however gave way bringing him down to her level. His arms moving closer moving her face closer to his. She closed the gap, her arms moving to clutch his lapels and wrenching him closer to her. She tasted sweet, like peaches and ice cream and something deeper, stronger that he had to find out. She pulled him back into the confession, both of them standing in the cramped space. Her hands finding their way into his hair, his hands wrapped around her waist bringing her as close as she could be. She shuffled them around pushing him down slowly onto the seat, before climbing into his lap.

“I wonder what’s the penance for this.” She whispered in his ear before biting his ear lobe slightly.

“Hell. I think.” He laughed, slipping the skimpy straps of her dress off her shoulders allowing the bodice to fall below her navel. “You’re beautiful.” He traced her figure slowly, fingers gently dragging across her shoulder, her collar bone before skirting across her nipple. She gasped slightly; her lips parted as he continued trailing her body. She ground down slightly against his crotch and this time it was his turn to gasp. He dipped his head and took her nipple in his mouth, teasing the nub with his teeth. Her gasps where close to moans now, he pulled away to shush her slightly.

“The church is still open.” Rey all but rolled her eyes, before slightly pulling away from him and plucking the white card from his collar and placing it between her teeth.

“Problem solved.” She muttered around the card, her hands fumbling with his buckle. “We better get to it if someone could walk in any second.” She made quick work of his fly and pulled out his dick, positioning herself and sinking down onto his cock.

“Jesus.” Ben breathed, as the hot sweet heat of her took his length bit by bit.

“You wouldn’t think a priest would be so well endowed.” She laughed again. “Fuck.”

“Language.” She removed the card from her mouth and stared at him.

“Really you’re going there?” She cocked an eyebrow as she began moving her hips, pulling herself up almost off him completely before sinking back down. He couldn’t bring himself to utter a single word as Rey worked herself on his dick, all he could do was curse slightly and cling to the wooden stool until his knuckles where white. He loosened his grip on the bench, using them to massage her breasts, bringing his mouth to kiss at them as she fucked herself. His other hand moved to softly lap at her clit and her breathing became more rapid.

“Father. Oh my god father I’m going to...”

He pulled her closer, whispering softly.

“Then come.” Her cries turned to whimpers as she came unravelled. As she tightened around him, he felt himself let go, he came holding her tight. She let herself relax against him.

“So, confession is every Thursday, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually Catholic so I know full well that as a stranger to the church and as a non-confirmed and communioned Catholic, Rey cannot actually receive communion full stop nevermind go that old school, I just had this incredibly bad idea and had to run with it. And honestly, there is worse shit going on in this fic that would be frowned upon by the Catholic church, so like priorities lads.
> 
> Stay Safe & Wash Your Hands.  
> Go in Peace.


End file.
